


Troublemakers

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 boys at a table in a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Anyone seeing them from a distance would think they were teenage troublemakers. Three heads of tousled hair, loud voices mingling together in the echoing room that overwhelmed any desire to make sense of what they might be saying, lots of pushing and face-pulling and flinging napkins and french fries at each other... What no one in the restaurant understood was that the three of them were working their hardest to keep one of Japan's oldest games relevant and that doing so sometimes caused a bit of a debate between them regarding how much change was acceptable in a time when Shuusaku's opening moves were still the bread and butter of the sport, and tradition and history played such a big role for so many of the players. But, too, they were Shindou, Waya and Yashiro and they _were_ teenage troublemakers regardless of what they did for a living.


End file.
